


摄津万里的奇妙冒险

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, 摄津万里生日快乐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 给万里的生贺





	摄津万里的奇妙冒险

**Author's Note:**

> *万里君生日快乐！！（踩线）  
*含CP！含CP！咖啡友推激情写万紬！也有兵摄/万至和可爱三角，我在干什么，写得太晚了结果根本没写爽咖啡友（流泪）  
*OOC是我的，文笔是我的，写太晚来不及修了！我对不起万里！！

摄津万里下课，揣在口袋里的手机跟着敲得叮当响的下课铃震动。今天的教授没有拖堂，他像从牢笼里被解放的鸟，从写满理论的白板前逃离。他就读戏剧舞蹈，是喜爱的专业，能用十二分的热情和专注学下去，但是果然比起理论，实践中获得的真知更加宝贵诱人。

他有点迫不及待，想要去练习室实践新的想法。灵感是不会断绝的，在稍微凛冽起来的秋日开头，他还揣着很多点子等着他去一一实现。他这么规划着，人生的前景明亮起来，手机也在白茫茫的景色尽头戛然停止了震动。

万里把它从裤兜里翻出来，在拥挤的人群里突然停下步伐。跟在他身后的陌生人猝不及防，一头撞在他后背上，又在看清楚他的脸时低着头匆匆忙忙离开。换做是以前的万里，大约要逮住那个人的衣领揍一顿，非要在空闲的时间里找到一些新的乐趣。

但是现在他没有精力去做那些无聊的事情，因为来电变成了未接来电。他的LIME却很安静，只有系统通知栏里躺着一条来自监督立花泉的信息。

“万里君，我和咲也君在校门口等你哦。”他的救世主如是说道。

摄津万里不明所以。他猜测了一阵子，想起来今天是自己生日；原本以为大家都忘了，但有了去年被发现的经验，今年总算没有那么手忙脚乱。万里挠挠头，把手里的书卷了卷，随便塞进书包里，想去看看这是个怎么样的惊喜。

他还没走到校门口，远远地就看到了修剪齐整的灌木丛后，露出一角雪白的运动鞋。再走近一些，就能从碧绿的间隙里捕捉到泄露的温柔红发。两个人鬼鬼祟祟地埋伏在草丛后面，笨拙地讨论着什么。

万里觉得好笑，放轻脚步悄悄靠近了。于是咲也和监督反而被他吓了一跳，从灌木丛后蹿了起来：咲也穿着曾经花学的校服，而监督则不知道从哪里弄来了女生制服，如他前年所调侃的那样，正揪着裙角不知所措。

他错愕地张开了嘴，没反应过来是时间倒流，还是开玩笑。还没等他开口，咲也突然两手一抓头发，苦恼地大喊一声“我们要迟到啦”；紧接着监督小姐也紧张地一跺脚，喊着“咲也君不要磨蹭了”，抓起他的手转身就跑。

这下路过的人纷纷望了过来。

两个人一下子和他拉开了一段距离，万里被留在原地，眼睛瞪得老大。这个展开确实在摄津万里的意料之外，他没想到今年的生日礼物是来自监督和咲也的笨拙无比的即兴ACT。路人都驻足围观，似乎把他也当成了即兴ACT的一部分。万里索性把装着课本的包扔进草丛，拔腿跟着追了上去。

摄津万里的魔幻生日派对，由此开始。

监督和咲也跑得说快不快，他理应轻松追上。然而两个人选的路径非常巧妙，每每当他要抓住他们衣角的那刻，两个人就会像鱼一样顺利溜走。这和万里的认知大相径庭，头一次对看上去笨拙可爱的两位剧团吉祥物肃然起敬；接着在下一个他追上两人的转角，熟悉的身影消失了。

即兴ACT突然变成独角戏，被留下一个没头没脑的开头。人群拥挤，围观的人也如同潮水，跟着他的脚步进进退退。他环顾四周，突然发现站在观众群里的秋组成员。十座双手插在裤兜里，莇则一副没睡醒的样子。他们俩的身前还站着发色和造型都十足抢眼的七尾太一，太一嘻嘻笑着朝他招手：万酱！

“你们究竟在搞什么……”万里无奈地叹了口气，摸着脑袋向他们走过去，想好好问问这究竟是什么惊喜。等他走进了，哪知道十座突然一拳头迎面直来，气势十足，但明显是在演戏。秋组排练习惯走硬派风格，没少练武打技术，被万里以简单的一个回身默契地躲开了。

然而一言不合的出拳实在令人火大，等他重新找到平衡，准备好好质问他亲爱的舍友，才发现这三个人竟然趁着他没反应过来，往三个不同的方向拔腿就跑。

摄津万里一时摸不着头脑，不知该气还是该笑：“哈？”

那还用说，当然是跟着死对头跑——

他正这么想着，头顶上忽然出现一片不详的阴影。万里抬头往上看了一眼，瞠目结舌——那是一个完全超出正常人理解范围的巨大三角形物体。被这个砸到可了不得，绝对和夏组那位三角星人脱不了干系。

那三角形物体说轻不轻，但看上去也不重，泡沫海绵似的温柔着地。刚刚还在视野范围内的十座、太一和莇已经消失了，欠一笔账没有算，饶是万里开动聪明的小脑瓜，也没弄清楚从头到尾是怎么回事——比起说是一场无厘头的喜剧，不如说是没有主题和内容的口碑极差低分生存动作片。

他也不知道自己为什么今天这么多内心戏，似乎从演过自传剧开始，这个毛病就改不掉了。刚推理到这里，天马和幸的声音就从他头顶上传来了：“喂——”

摄津万里眯起眼睛寻找声音的来源，定睛一瞧，不止是那两个人，椋也在冲他招手。他们三个人趴在楼顶上的栏杆上，不知道是什么时候就等候在那里了，正叽叽咕咕地冲他喊着什么，但是他一个字也听不清。教学楼的设计独特，原本隔着九层楼的高度，加上一些无谓的装饰，眯起眼睛也看不见他们的口形。

——难道这个巨大的三角形就是礼物？

万里发出一声长长的感慨：“……这也太差劲了，比兵头那家伙送的甜点还糟糕。”

话音刚落，那个巨大的、轻飘飘的三角形突然动了起来。

这个谜之物体先是伸出了两条腿，摇摇晃晃地站了起来；接着掏出两只手，然后喝醉酒似的、慢悠悠地转过身。万里僵在原地，直到一缕浅紫色的头发出现在三角的表面。随着三角形努力地摆正身体，他在看到那张天真无邪的脸时，觉得自己明白了一切。

“是三角形不倒翁！”套着三角装扮里的三角乐在其中。

“三角形本来就不会倒吧？”万里以为自己听到了什么新鲜的逻辑学论证。

三角没有回答，像神话里看守宝物的精灵。他原地一蹦，突然张开双臂迎面扑来。万里不知所措，等三角真正靠近了，才发现他这身并不是一个普通的三角形套装：套装的表面也全是形状尖锐的夸张三角形。

要是被这么直接拥抱，一定会被扎成一只实实在在的刺猬。

万里恍然大悟，原来天马他们三个人喊的是：“快跑啊！”

他气喘吁吁，终于被三角追着回到了校门口，这场闹剧的最初起点。等他到达终点的时候，天色已经暗了下来，三角也在追逐的过程中不知道什么时候消失了。

傍晚的校门口比以往要空旷许多。明灯初上，稀稀疏疏地经过几个路人，一下子竟然显得有点寂寞。

“什么啊，就这样啊。”万里扳着手指算了算，又想到什么，松了口气。按照剧团的大家的思路，设计出这么拙劣的一出爱丽丝漫游仙境，一定是综合了所有人的考虑。说不定是为了拖延时间才这么做，现在回家的时间也刚刚好。

但是总觉得还缺了一点什么。他正这么想着，从草丛里把书包捡出来，突然感觉有一道视线黏在他的背上。

是月岡紬。

紬在校道的尽头，背着手轻快地向他走来，带着干净的微笑。明明是普通的步调，万里却听见了圆舞曲的节奏，水晶鞋的鞋跟一拍拍落在他的心跳上，散落的玻璃珠折射出片片绚烂的光斑。他想起来，紬本身就是雪一样纯洁无暇的人。

紬在台阶前止步，用一双晴空一样的眼睛凝视他，身上的织物被夕阳染成绯红。

他俯下身来，亲吻他的眼睛：“生日快乐。又成长了一岁呢，万里君。”

**Author's Note:**

> *因为太有常识的内容会被万里猜出来，所以参考了某些差评游戏的至先生做了大纲，又由誉和缀一手修改，完成了这次的万里生日大冒险。虽然很粗糙，但是埋伏在教学楼和校门口的一成和臣表示取材十分顺利，拍到了很多一脸迷惑的万里。
> 
> *后勤和机动组是冬组和夏组，路线规划是秋组。三角身上的三角的三角其实是海绵做的，幸用了一点涂料让它看起来像塑料一样，不然万里不会跑。太一、莇和十座的待机一方面是为三角争取时间和发出暗号，另一方面是为了planB，还好没用上。
> 
> 万里：那是什么？  
左京：你不会想知道的。


End file.
